Grant Me This Day
by ashley-chan
Summary: Ranma finds out Akane's secret day, apologizes, and someone lends them a hand. ^^ I think you'll like it... *Please* review!!


-Title- Grant Me This Day  
  
-Disclaimers- I do not own Ranma 1/2 (if I did, I'd have a hot tub in my room...) so don't sue lil ol me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Stupid kawaiine...." Ranma mumbled under his breath. He had managed once again to make Akane angry. Seeing as how the family left to see some cousins, she once again tried to cook, and he once again put his foot where his mouth is. Well, it's not my fault that her food was still moving! he thought angrily. But it was her tears that hurt him the most, he wasn't expecting that at all.  
  
He needed to cool off or he would burst. I guess I'll just go practice a little....even tough it is really late. Going into the dojo, he started to do all his katas. He knew them by heart already, so he just closed his eyes to calm himself down. Sweat trickled down his chest but he payed it no attention.  
  
This always happened to him. He always fought with her, she always got angry and malleted him or worse yet....cried. He managed to get tears out of her this time. I wonder why she's so sensitive all of a sudden? She usually just mallets me and walks away. I hate it when she cries. I prefer for her to beat me to a bloody pulp than cry like that...  
  
Shaking his head, he decided to simply exercise for the time being. He could say sorry to her later. Right now, he needed to think of what to do to make sure he didn't make her cry ever again. What kind of fiancee am I anyway? Making her cry like that isn't something a real man would do...  
  
Giving up on practicing, he sat down and just stared at the stars. It helped him clear his head, and just meditate a bit. It was rare for him to be able to have such peace, so he always tried to take as much advantage of it as he could. All the crazy fiancees always on top of him, him alwauys sticking his foot in his mouth when it came to Akane, and just trying to get away from water throughout the whole day was enough stress for anyone.  
  
I really wish akane and I could just work things out. I really do....care for the kawaiine. Maybe if I just apologize, things will cool down a bit. Making his decision, he jumped up to her room, and looked into her window.  
  
There was her precious "P-chan" snuggled into her pillow. Why that rotten pig....I should make bacon out of that moron.... Making a mental note in his head to bruise Ryouga very much in the future, he opened the window quietly, and stepped in.  
  
Akane was nowhere in sight.  
  
How odd. Where would she be at this hour? Hearing Ryouga's suprised squeal, he grabbed the porker and threw him a good distance from the window. God knows where her darling "P-chan" would end up. Smirking with satisfaction at getting rid of his rival, he looked over at the open notebook on her desk.  
  
The pages were moving in the wind, practically begging him to "open it". Torn between making Akane angry, and quenching his curiosity, he decided that a little peek wouldn't hurt. Especially when she's not even in the room....  
  
He peered at the page that was open because of the wind, and his eyes widened to what he read:  
  
Oh, Diary, why did this have to happen? I tried to make Ranma happy today by cooking him something from my heart but he just simply said that it wasn't meant for human consumption.That hurt so much! I was trying to tell him something very important, and he just had to say that! He's lived here long enough, but I never dared to tell him what today is. I just didn't feel comfortable telling anyone about my yearly visit to...mom's grave. It still hurts, even now. I can't believe I'm crying again. I'm such a weakling. I can't even write about mom without crying. Since the whole family was visiting our cousins, I was going to ask Ranma to accompany me to her grave. I wanted to show him a part of myself that no one had seen, and he just had to ruin it! Oh, well, I guess that's what you get for falling in love with someone that doesn't even know you exist, much less love you back.... I'm such a fool.... I'll just go visit mum alone then. I miss her so much.... This hurts too much.....  
  
Ranma was out the window, seconds before the notebook hit the hard floor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stupid Ranma. Why did you have to make me cry again? Akane thought, looking at her mother's grave. She had placed many flowers, and had incense in her hands, ready to burn them and say a prayer to her dear, departed mother.  
  
Mom....I wish you could have met Ranma. I'm sure you would've wanted to meet the man that stole your daughter's heart. But he doesn't love me, mom. It's okay though, you always told me that you can't force anyone to love you. Don't worry, though. I promise one day, you'll see me happy.  
  
Placing the incense near the grave, Akane stoppped her actions as she heard someone stand next to her. Her heart beat quickly as she saw who the person next to her was. Ranma?  
  
A very breathless, and sweaty Ranma stood before Akane. He had never run so quickly before, he thought his lungs would explode. But seeing Akane there, looking at him with those puzzled eyes made it all worth it. Before she could say anything, he walked towards her, and grabbed her in a tight embrace.  
  
A soft gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her towards him. Her held her firmly, and whispered softly in her ear, "Gomen ne. I didn't know....I.... I hate hurting you."  
  
Hearing his soft words, she couldn't help but melt into him. Breathing him in, she got dizzy from being surrounded by....him. His scent was intoxicating, his arms were strong, and his heart was beating as quickly as hers at that moment. She felt her knees go weak, but he didn't let her fall.  
  
He always held her up.  
  
Feeling tears welling up into her eyes, she sniffled, and if possible, held him even tighter. By hearing her soft cries, he pulled a bit away, and looked at her tear streaked face. He thought he would die at that moment. "Don't cry....please. Akane, I didn't mean to make you cry....I-"  
  
He was cut short by her soft kiss against his lips. It was a sweet kiss, filled with emotion, saying everything that she held in her heart just for him. And he responded in kind. Lacing one hand around her waist, the other held her face, kissing her with all he had in his being.  
  
Pulling away, she looked at him with that smile that he always loved, and simply said. "Baka, girls sometimes cry when they are happy."  
  
He couldn't contain the grin that spread through his features. Laughing a bit, he kissed her tears, her nose, her eyelids, her temple, and breathed her in. She was surrounded by his smell, and that made his heart ache even more. She was HIS. How he loved this woman....  
  
Kissing her once again, he moaned into her mouth "Aishteru..."  
  
"Aishteru, Ranma...." she whispered back.  
  
And they simply just held each other, basking in the afterglow of being with the one you love. They knew they had many hardships to go through later, but in that one moment, they felt complete; confident that their love would survive.  
  
"Ranma-chan?" she said softly.  
  
"What is it, Akane-chan?" he answered to her endearment.  
  
"Could you always come with me to visit my mom's grave?"  
  
"Always. You're stuck with me now..." he answered playfully, kissing her again.  
  
See us, mom? We're finally together! I'm so happy, mom. I think my heart is going to explode at any moment! You finally met him... I know you would approve. We'll get married someday, but until then, we'll live one day at a time...Surely.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A notebook glowed softly in the moonlight, as the stars twinkled above them. My dearest Akane, I had approved of him a long time ago... Being here has its advantages... like helping your daughter find the happiness she deserves with the love of her life. Be happy, my baby....  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: There you go! I just thought it would be a nice idea for Akane's mom taking their problems into her hands, and just simply giving them the chance to admit how they really feel, with no one getting in the way. ^^ Waffy, ne? Want more? Did you like it? I can't write unless I get reviews so please click on that button. PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes* (I'm quite jealous of everyone with lots of reviews...) Ja ne! ^^ 


End file.
